The Cyniclons' Sick Day
by kisshuismylife
Summary: The three Cyniclons are sick, and it's up to their girlfriends to care for them. Kishigo, LettuceXPai, and Puddito, but mainly Kishigo! Requested by OkamiAmaterasuLuver.


**The Cyniclons' Sick Day**

Kisshu woke up feeling awful, and groaned. _I guess I got whatever it is Taruto's got…. _he thought gloomily. Deciding to ask Pai for help, he called telepathically, _Pai? I feel awful, can you help?_

_No, because I feel awful too, _Pai replied. _I think we all got whatever Taruto has._

_Great…. _Kisshu said. He felt Pai cut the connection, and settled back. Suddenly he realized he had a stomachache, and got up, then went to the bathroom, fighting a wave of dizziness. He got the bucket under the sink, and went back into his room. He put the bucket down on the floor, but then his dizziness got worse, and he nearly fell onto the bed. He managed to climb under the covers, but then the dizziness overwhelmed him, and he passed out.

Taruto, meanwhile, wasn't having stomach problems, but he had a fever, and was too dizzy to get up. Pai had brought some water in yesterday, and Taruto drank some before falling back to sleep.

Pai, on the other hand, _was_ having stomach problems, and had brought a bucket into his room. His stomach lurched, and he grabbed the bucket and threw up, thinking, _Kisshu's lucky to have his own bathroom…._

_**Meanwhile, on Earth: **_Ichigo, Lettuce and Pudding were talking in Ichigo's room. They had gotten together with the three Cyniclons about a month ago, but hadn't told anyone. They were all meeting in secret at Ichigo's house, and then going off on their own. Lettuce, Pudding and Ichigo had finally quit Café Mew Mew, and were currently waiting for their boyfriends.

"They're really late," Ichigo said. "Should we use the portal machine? It's not like them to be late, and even if they got captured, we can all use telepathy."

"Let's use the machine, and go to their ship," Lettuce said.

Ichigo nodded, and pulled a shopping bag out from under her bed, then carefully took the machine out. Lettuce pushed a few buttons, and a portal opened up. They stepped through it, landing in the main room of the Cyniclons' ship. It was deserted, and Ichigo said, "Now I'm worried. Let's split up and check their rooms."

"K," Lettuce and Pudding said. The girls went their separate ways, and Ichigo headed to Kisshu's room.

Kisshu had woken up a while ago, feeling his stomach lurch. He sat up, swallowing hard, and grabbed the bucket, putting it in his lap just in time, as he threw up. His stomach started hurting as he was finishing, and he put the bucket down, then laid back, clutching his stomach. He was about to go back to sleep when he heard a knock on the door. "Yeah?" he asked, turning his head.

To his surprise, the one who opened the door was Ichigo, and she asked, "Are you sick?"

"Yep," Kisshu said gloomily. "Pai and I both caught whatever Taruto had, but I guess I got more than that; my stomach doesn't feel good."

"Did you bring a bucket in here?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah," Kisshu said. "So how'd you get here?"

"That portal machine Pudding stole," Ichigo said. "We were worried about you guys, since you didn't show up, so we decided to come find you. Lettuce and Pudding went to Pai and Taruto's rooms; I imagine they know they're sick too."

"Can you stay for a while?" Kisshu asked. "Pai says he can't heal me, and I can't get up."

"Sure," Ichigo said. "I'll take care of you till you're better. I'm sure Lettuce and Pudding will stay too."

"Thanks…" Kisshu said.

Ichigo came over and put a hand on his forehead, then said, "You've got a bit of a fever; I'm getting a cool cloth, k?"

Kisshu nodded. Then he felt his stomach lurch again, and grabbed the bucket, barely managing to hold it till he got the bucket on his lap. As soon as he got the bucket on his lap, what felt like everything he had eaten yesterday came up. He felt Ichigo start rubbing his back as more stuff came up. By the time he was done, the bucket was pretty full, and he _still _felt sick.

Ichigo noticed Kisshu didn't look much better, and the bucket was really full. "Kish, if I help you, can you get to the bathroom?" she asked. "We need to empty that bucket, and you still don't look too good."

"I think so," Kisshu said. He set the bucket down carefully, and Ichigo helped him up. She steadied him as he picked up the bucket again, and helped him walk to the bathroom.

"I think you've got some kind of stomach bug," Ichigo commented as they reached the bathroom.

"I'd have to agree," Kisshu said, as he emptied the bucket. Just as he was flushing the toilet, he felt sick again, and threw up into the toilet. Ichigo started rubbing his back again, trying to make him feel better.

_**With Lettuce: **_Lettuce knocked on the door of Pai's room, but got worried when she didn't hear anything. She was about to knock again when she heard what sounded like someone throwing up.

Opening the door, she saw Pai, and he looked pretty sick; he was throwing up into a bucket. As he finished, Lettuce asked, "Pai, did you get some kind of stomach bug?"

Pai looked up, startled, but said, "It looks that way. Why are you here? Did something happen?"

"We were worried about you guys," Lettuce said. "Ichigo and Pudding are probably with Kisshu and Taruto right now."

"Good, those two are sick as well," Pai said. "Do you think they'll mind staying for a while? None of us can really get up right now."

"I don't mind, and I'm sure Ichigo and Pudding don't either," Lettuce said.

"Thanks…" Pai said.

"Get some sleep, I'll be here," Lettuce said.

Pai settled back and fell asleep as Lettuce settled down next to him.

_**With Pudding: **_Pudding went into Taruto's room after knocking didn't work, and saw that Taruto was asleep, his cheeks flushed. She went over and put a hand on his forehead, and realized he was burning up. She noticed there was a pitcher of water next to his bed, and thought, _Pudding guesses Taru-Taru has been sick for a while, but why didn't Pai-oniichan heal him? Unless Pai-oniichan is sick too…. _She decided to ask Lettuce, and when she did, the porpoise-girl said, _Pai and Kisshu are both sick with stomach bugs, you're going to have to take care of Taruto._

_Pudding understands, _Pudding replied. Taruto was still sleeping, so Pudding went to the ship's bathroom, and got a cool cloth, then brought it back and put it on Taruto's forehead. Then she sat down next to him, and waited for him to wake up.

_**Back with Kisshu and Ichigo: **_Kisshu had finally stopped throwing up, but when he tried to get up, he wound up back on the floor, his head spinning. And that really didn't help his stomach much. Ichigo saw he was having trouble, and helped him stand up. "Take the bucket, I'll help you," she said softly.

Kisshu picked up the bucket, and Ichigo helped him walk back to the bed. Halfway there, though, Kisshu started feeling a growing pain in his stomach, and said, "My stomach really hurts…"

"Are you going to throw up again?" Ichigo asked.

"I can't tell, it hurts too much," Kisshu said. Suddenly the pain doubled, and Kisshu dropped the bucket, clutching his stomach.

"Can you still move?" Ichigo asked worriedly. "I think you should get back in bed; it's not really good for you to stay upright."

"I think so," Kisshu said weakly. Ichigo started helping him walk again, but stopped when he clapped a hand over his mouth. The bucket had rolled to the other side of the room when Kisshu dropped it, and Ichigo knew she probably couldn't get there in time. "Kisshu, try to hold it, I'll get the bucket," she said softly. She helped him sit down on the edge of the bed, then ran over to the bucket. Just as she picked it up, she heard Kisshu make a noise in his throat. She turned around right as he threw up on the floor.

The pain in Kisshu's stomach was worse again, and he knew he probably couldn't hold it till Ichigo got the bucket. He slid to the floor, falling to his knees, just as more stuff started coming up. Knowing he couldn't hold it, he opened his mouth right as everything came out onto the floor.

By the time Kisshu was done, he looked really miserable, since he had made a total mess on the floor. Ichigo knew he was miserable, and she asked gently, "Kish, do you have a mop around here?"

"The closet next door," Kisshu said. "I'm sorry, Koneko-chan."

"It's not your fault you're sick," Ichigo said softly. "Don't worry about it; just get back in bed, and I'll give you the bucket."

Kisshu slowly pushed himself up, and sat down on the bed, then got under the covers again. Ichigo handed him the bucket, and he took it. Then Ichigo left, coming back a while with a mop and a bucket. She went and filled the bucket with water, then started mopping up the mess on the floor, as Kisshu settled back down, putting the bucket on the floor, close to the bed. Soon after, he went back to sleep, and Ichigo finished mopping.

_**Back with Pudding: **_Pudding was worried; Taruto hadn't even stirred, and he still had a fever. The cool cloth had brought it down a little, but Taruto wasn't waking up. _Maybe Pudding should wake Taru-Taru up; he might know if they have fever medicine, _Pudding thought. She gently shook Taruto's shoulder, and said, "Taru-Taru, wake up."

Taruto stirred, then opened his eyes. "Pudding?" he asked.

"Yep na no da," Pudding said. "Taru-Taru has a fever, does Taru-Taru know where Pudding can find fever medicine?"

"You can't just ask Pai?" Taruto asked.

"Pai-oniichan and Kisshu-oniichan both have stomach bugs," Pudding said.

"I'm not sure where the medicine is, because I don't know what the bottle looks like," Taruto said. "We're better off waiting till Pai's better, especially since you and I would never be allowed in the medical ward. It's like Pai's lab; off limits."

"Should Pudding ask Lettuce-oneechan?" Pudding asked.

"Isn't she taking care of Pai? I don't think it's an emergency," Taruto said.

"Taru-Taru might be right, but Taru-Taru needs to rest anyways," Pudding said. "Pudding will get another cool cloth."

"Thanks Pudding-chan," Taruto said. He fell back to sleep as Pudding ran out to get another cool cloth.

_**With Lettuce and Pai: **_Pai was sleeping still, and Lettuce noticed his fever had gone down a bit. _Maybe he's getting better, _she thought.

This was proven wrong when Pai woke up a while later, and said, "Is that bucket still in here?"

"Yes, are you feeling sick?" Lettuce asked, picking the bucket up and handing it to him.

Pai nodded right before he threw up again. Lettuce started rubbing his back gently. When he was finished, she took the bucket back, and said, "I haven't heard from Ichigo or Pudding in a while."

Pai concentrated, then said, "Looks like Taruto's sleeping." He concentrated again, then said, "Kisshu doesn't look too good; he's throwing up again. For some reason he seems to get the worst of everything, while Taruto and I switch off between least and middle."

"Strange, I wonder why?" Lettuce said.

"He's always had different reactions to things; remember I told you guys about the tickling thing?" Pai asked.

"Yeah," Lettuce said. Pai was looking tired, and Lettuce said, "You should go back to sleep, you look tired."

Pai sighed and settled back, then fell asleep.

_**With Ichigo and Kisshu: **_Kisshu had been sleeping for a few hours, and Ichigo was getting tired. She was about to curl up on the sofa with a spare blanket when she heard a soft groan from the bed. She went over and asked, "Kish?"

"Koneko-chan?" Kisshu asked. "My stomach's not feeling good again…."

"Are you going to be sick, or is it just painful?" Ichigo asked.

"Probably both," Kisshu said gloomily.

"The bucket's still next to your bed, can you sit up?" Ichigo asked.

"I think so," Kisshu said. He picked up the bucket, and sat up.

Ichigo noticed he was shaky, and said, "I think you need help; you look like you could fall over." She came over and sat down with him, just in time to catch him as he fell back. She put one hand on his back and the other on his chest, holding him upright.

"Thanks," Kisshu said. "This doesn't feel good…."

"Try relaxing the muscles in your stomach, it might help," Ichigo said.

Kisshu tried, and started feeling worse. A minute later, he felt so sick it was making him dizzy, and opened his mouth as he felt more stuff come up. This time, though, he threw up so much at once it made it impossible to breathe. Finally stuff stopped coming up, and he started gasping for air.

Ichigo was worried when Kisshu started gasping for air, and asked, "Kish, are you not able to breathe?"

Kisshu finally caught his breath, and said, "I think I'm getting worse…."

"Do you have a fever?" Ichigo asked.

Kisshu felt his forehead and said, "I don't think so, it's just the stomach problems. But that's more than enough."

"I'd have to agree with that," Ichigo said. "Do you want to try to get more sleep? I'm getting tired."

"Where are you sleeping?" Kisshu asked.

"The sofa," Ichigo said. "I found an extra blanket. Do you think if you put the bucket close enough to the bed, you'll be okay tonight?"

"I think so, but can you empty it first?" Kisshu asked.

"Sure, try to hold it if you start feeling sick again," Ichigo said, taking the bucket and helping Kisshu lie back down.

She took the bucket to the bathroom, emptied it into the toilet, flushed, and went back to Kisshu's room. He was looking sleepy, and Ichigo put the bucket on the side of the bed, close enough that Kisshu could get it without help. "Okay, it's right there," Ichigo said, pointing. "I'm going to sleep, but call out if you need me, k?"

"K," Kisshu said sleepily. A few minutes later, he was asleep, and Ichigo curled up on the sofa with the blanket she had found.

Kisshu managed to get through most of the night without stomach problems, but at about six, he woke up feeling sick, and quickly realized he was too weak to sit up. He flipped over and grabbed the bucket, pulling it closer to the bed right before he threw up again.

Ichigo woke up as he was finishing, and came over as he laid back. "Still not feeling well?" she asked.

"No, and now I can't sit up at all," Kisshu said gloomily.

Ichigo smoothed his hair back, and was about to say something, when they heard a knock on the door. "Come in," Kisshu called.

To their surprise, Pai came in, and Kisshu asked, "You're feeling better?"

"Yeah, but it looks like you aren't," Pai said. "Do you want me to heal you?"

"If you can," Kisshu said.

Pai put a hand on Kisshu's stomach, and started healing him. About ten minutes later, Pai took his hand away, and asked, "How are you feeling now?"

"I'm feeling a lot better, thanks," Kisshu said. "Can I get up for a while?"

"You can sit up, but getting up isn't good for you," Pai said. "Just rest today. You can't eat till tomorrow, okay?"

"Fine," Kisshu said. "How's Taruto?"

"I have to go check on him," Pai said. "Ichigo, make sure he doesn't push himself."

"I will," Ichigo said. Pai nodded and teleported out.

Kisshu sighed. "I'm stuck in bed today, aren't I," he said gloomily.

"Yes, but I'll be here, so it won't be as bad, right?" Ichigo said softly.

Kisshu looked at her and smiled. "True that," he said.

**This was a request from OkamiAmaterasuLuver, and I hope she and all of you like it! Review plz!**


End file.
